


【翻譯】Bright and Wild

by Tyelpesicil



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Canon, Translation - original link provided
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: Fëanor的鬼魂擾亂了弟弟們的晚餐。
Kudos: 3





	【翻譯】Bright and Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright and Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368821) by [eldvarpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldvarpa/pseuds/eldvarpa). 



> Please do leave a kudo/comment on the original work and support the author if you like the story! 
> 
> 除人名外皆使用中文。

“Fëanáro要來拜訪了。”Finarfin向東方的夜空抬了抬下巴。

Indis猛地扭頭朝Finarfin方才觀察著的、被星光點亮的天邊看去。

“請恕我失陪一會兒。”她說。

她匆匆離席，同時Fingolfin差點被剛喝進嘴裡的一口酒嗆死。

但Finarfin好整以暇繼續吃著，絲毫不介意他們的母親把他跟兄長單獨留在高台上——那高台曾俯瞰過提理安城昔日的風華，而今放眼盡是鬱鬱青翠。取代了提理安城的小村莊被建造在西邊不遠處，躲藏在圖娜山丘的陰影裡，從Finwë的房子這兒只能勉強看到它的外緣。

“什——”Fingolfin在嗆咳減緩後啞著聲問，“什麼叫做Fëanáro要來拜訪了？”

“就是拜訪的字面意思啊。”

“Ara！”

“我是認真的。”Finarfin坐直了身子，一邊注意著不要打翻餐碟，“你一定知道維拉們宣判他、他的兒子們、以及最忠誠的那群追隨者將永遠無法在曼督斯、或任何地方找到安息之處？”

Fingolfin頷首：那是公認的常識。

“嗯，事實上，Fëanáro和他的兒子們並沒有過著那種無家可歸的精靈應該過著的悲慘生活。可能剛開始有吧，直到後來維拉們決定命令Eärendil帶著寶鑽航行在夜晚的天空上。”

Finarfin停頓了一下，確保Fingolfin跟得上他的思路。

Fingolfin不能更專注了。

“有人認為，其實Fëanáro跟五個死在憤怒之戰前的兒子確實在虛空之境過了一段日子，而後他們帶回了其中的部分力量。然後，Maedhros懷著想要永遠留著寶鑽的渴望與寶鑽一同死去，他也如願以償保有了它。因此，有了兩顆寶鑽作為能量來源，Fëanáro、他的兒子及眾追隨者組成了……嗯，一列隊伍，或者說是……幾千條靈魂一齊行動、有如一體。通常你可以在Eärendil夜航時看到他們伴隨在側，但有時候他們也會繞道維林諾。我敢打賭他是因為聽到你回來了，所以想來看看你。”Finarfin下定結論。

“你是說環繞著Eärendil的發亮物質不是自然現象？”

“你以為它是嗎？”Finarfin善意地笑笑，明顯被Fingolfin的驚恐逗樂了。他把餐碟放下，為自己慷慨地斟滿一杯酒，“我想，它確實可能看起來像是自然現象……甚至是某種神聖的現象。”

Fingolfin在弟弟飲酒時保持著沉默。他皺起眉，試圖摸索出Finarfin剛才形容的東西。他聚精會神地瞧，大致可以分辨出一朵正亮著光芒的雲。它現在還是個十分模糊的光環，但體積越來越大。事實上，它正以一種令人警覺的高速朝這裡掠近。恐懼一下攫住了他。

“我們該怎麼辦？”

“不怎麼辦。當他跟你說話時保持平常心就好。”

Fingolfin瞄了一眼母親離去的方向，不安地在座位上扭動了一下，“你確定這一點都不危險？”

“母親不喜歡跟Fëanáro共處一室，因為眾所周知的原因，但他對她沒有惡意。如果他有的話，我們現在早就沒有活生生、會說話的母親了。”

這個理由完全無法使人安下心來，但他除了等待之外，別無他法。Fingolfin可不是個懦夫。他從未逃離他的兄長，並未逃離Morgoth，那麼他此刻也不會逃。

當他再次抬眼，那朵雲已飛越了佩羅瑞山脈，正朝著他們的方向下降。在意識到前，他們頭頂的天空已凝聚了大量靈魂，它們緊緊貼在一起，看上去確實很像單一的實體，如Finarfin所言。

Fingolfin可以辨認出將士們整齊劃一的隊伍，隨時準備上戰場。一部分人纏著破破爛爛的裹腰布，背著鐵鎬、鐵鍬，和其他在苦難的束縛中已與自身融為一體的器物。剩下的人戴著鎖鍊，身上背著各式酷刑刑具。一名婦女胸口被撕扯開，一雙鐵鉗釘在胸前碰撞發出匡噹聲，那聲音讓人不適地鑽進Fingolfin的腦子裡久久迴蕩。有些則根本再也不完全像精靈了。

Fëanor踏著大步行在隊伍最前方，Curufin跟在他身側。其他五子緊隨其後，他們比前面兩人都高，因此當他們終於抵達Fingolfin和Finarfin面前時，他們把剩下的靈魂都擋住了。

Fëanor降落在他的半兄弟們面前，儘管他的身形至少要比他們高大十倍。他的衣著恰如回憶裡向中土出發時披著的裝備，暗色鐵甲半隱藏在上等紅絲絨披風和雕著浮飾的皮革之下。一頭黑髮自肩頭散落，再不斷向下延展，一直延展到一團疑似不應存在於維拉構思裡的阿爾達的黑暗物質裡。

“安好，Ñolofinwë，篡位的王。”他說，伸出一隻由火焰組成的手。火花在他移動時發出嗶剝聲。

Fingolfin努力保持鎮定：Fëanor絕對是在跟他開玩笑。“你好，兄長。”

Fëanor的面容帶有種狂野的意味——不是奧克被扭曲的粗蠻，同時也不太像一個精靈該有的——但他烈焰般的可怕眼睛在接著向Finarfin打招呼時閃著真誠的歡欣。

Finarfin向他舉杯致意。

“我相信你在曼督斯的生活應該沒有太不順心。”Fëanor說完，扭頭朝身後看去。

Fëanor的左後方，Námo的衣襟被揪著，正蔫蔫地掛在Celegorm手上。他的四肢癱軟，頭髮也亂糟糟地垂下，一點生命跡象都沒有。他的眼皮被扯了下來，很有可能是不眠不休、長期被拖在高空的冷風裡造成的。Fingolfin強迫自己的視線不要往維拉那極不自然睜著眼的臉上飄，而是沿著Celegorm的手臂向上，碰上一張裂得有點太開的、露出太多牙齒的笑容。

“確實沒有。”Fingolfin回答。他現在明白Námo從殿堂裡莫名其妙地消失了好長一段時間的原因了。

“我猜你的兒子們應該也快被重塑了，對嗎？”

“我希望是如此。”

“祝你重生愉快。”

“謝謝。”

“那麼，既然都來了，咱們去拜訪我們的王和王后吧！”Fëanor高呼，餐桌上的盤子和酒杯被共鳴震得喀喀作響。Fëanor回到隊伍最前方，大搖大擺率眾離去，大批靈魂狂熱地發出激動的吼叫，差點把杯盤都給震下桌緣。

Fëanor的兒子們向Fingolfin和Finarfin稍稍點頭。Maedhros現在有兩隻手了，但沒有一隻持著寶鑽。那顆寶鑽垂直嵌在他額前，光芒隱藏了他真正的眼睛，有如使人無法逼視的第三隻眼。

“我以為你剛才說他們不被允許進入曼督斯？”Fingolfin咕噥，視線跟著那朵雲，直到它在西方遙遠的天邊再次縮成朦朧的一個光環。

“他們不能 _留在_ 那裡。但他們可以拜訪，尤其當Námo是他們的……客人的時候。”Finarfin解釋道。Fingolfin向他投去擔憂的一眼。“哦，不用擔心，Námo沒有受到任何實質上的傷害。他甚至不像精靈那樣需要療傷——至少在他的力量仍然存在時。”

“維拉們怎麼能忍受那些？”

“他們無能為力。他們試過了。”Finarfin撕下一小塊面前的麵包，沾了沾手邊最近的醬汁，他的胃口絲毫不受剛才的情景影響，“你有聽過提理安城因為努曼諾爾軍隊的襲擊而被摧毀的故事嗎？事實上，它早在幾年前就被焚毀了。某天晚上，Tulkas決定要救出Námo，同時嚇唬Fëanáro的隊伍讓他們不再回來。隔天，Fëanáro跟他的屬下直掃提理安城，像一把野火一樣。幸虧當時我們人數不多，及時從那兒逃了出來。”

Finarfin給自己倒了酒，若有所思。

“說實話，那是一幅很奇妙的畫面……Fëanáro不斷從懷中分出一叢叢火焰，然後朝著建築物呼嘯擲去。即使在憤怒之戰時，我也從來沒見過那麼驚人的場景。那火焰本身彷彿有生命一樣。Manwë差來雨水，但水滴甚至在碰著地面前就蒸發了。七天後整個提理安城成了一堆灰燼，除了父親的房子以外。”

Fingolfin看了看周圍，“有什麼是我們能做的嗎？”

“我不確定。”Finarfin皺了皺臉，第一次露出稍微擔心的樣子，“我想請維拉們給予憐憫，讓Fëanáro及他的兒子在中洲大陸的某處安頓下來。維林諾已經脫離世界了，而他們仍然得不到同情和救贖。提醒你一點，我不僅是為了Fëanáro著想，同時也是出於我們自身的安全考量。Fëanáro或許對我們沒有惡意，但假使維拉們決定做出一些欠缺考慮的——”

“愚蠢的。”

Finarfin笑了，“假使維拉們決定做出一些愚蠢的舉動來阻止Fëanáro，而使他不高興的話——這已經被證明過了——我們會跟著遭殃，如同每一次維拉決定某事時那樣。”

“Makalaurë呢？”

“我們只能猜測Makalaurë在盤算些什麼。中洲雖然沒有傳來有關一個四處遊蕩的費諾里安的消息，但Makalaurë完全有可能身在一個已經沒有我們的親族駐守的地方。你可能會想，如果他和父兄們重逢的話，必然會加入他們的行列，但誰說得準呢？他或許有打算，或許沒有。還有一個可能性則是Fëanáro再也不在乎這種瑣事了。”

“簡單來說，就像被卡在鐵砧跟鐵錘之間一樣兩難。”

“基本上是的。但現在，噤聲。”

Indis回來了。

她坐回原位，重啟稍早的話題，試圖假裝Fëanáro的造訪從未發生過。

突然一陣轟隆聲傳來。一個紅髮的頭顱從地底冒出，接著是一雙手。其中一隻抓上了Indis的小腿，手掌大得幾乎覆蓋了她整段下肢。Indis瞄了它一眼，接著雙眼上翻，就沒了意識。

手的主人把自己撐出地面，高大的身軀挺直站著。

“我請求你的諒解。”Maedhros向Finarfin表示，“我剛才差點失去平衡。”

Finarfin聳了聳肩，抬起一手遮住寶鑽刺眼的光芒。

Maedhros一把掀翻了餐桌——Finarfin慶幸酒杯剛好在自己手裡——然後從地上拾起一條鐵鍊，“我的一個朋友遺失了這個。”他舉起鍊子解釋道，“再次抱歉。”

他笑了笑，頭上腳下地潛回地下。火紅色頭髮橫掃之處留下了叢叢火舌，小的很快“噗嗤”一聲在輕煙裡熄滅了，大的則匯流到一起，隨著主人滲入地面。

“現在你知道啦。”Finarfin喃喃道，一邊將膝上軟毯披在昏迷的母親身上，“如果Celebrimbor回來後決定在這附近定居，誰知道這種意外還會再發生幾次呢。”

Fingolfin沒有回答：他也早暈了過去。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：原文有個小bug，敘述中的角色使用辛達林語名字，對話中的則用昆雅語名字，但最後Finarfin用辛達林語稱呼Celebrimbor。


End file.
